The Promise of Tomorrow
by Rhianna-Jade
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, rogue Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley and manage to take Ginny Weasley prisoner. Her only hope of rescue - Draco Malfoy.
1. Stone and Metal Bars

The room itself was exquisite. High vaulted ceiling, white polished walls, large arches holding stained glass windows, and intricate molding. Coming from a very simple household, this was the sort of room she always fantasized about having in her own home. But at the moment, any joy she may have taken in the space was overshadowed by the intense pain traveling through her body, as she lay crumpled on the white marble floor. Twenty-year-old Ginny Weasley had been cursed many times, but the Cruciatus was one she'd never felt before today.

As her mind began regaining some of its senses, Ginny made out a sort of high pitched cackling laugh, before a deep male voice silenced the sound.

"Now, Miss Weasley," the commanding voice said, "let's try this again. Where can I find the Order headquarters?"

Ginny attempted to push herself up with her hands. Rising to her knees, she drew her head up and looked into the eyes of her foe. Then, she drew a deep breath and spat in his general direction. That was all the answer Lucius Malfoy would get from her.

"Very well," he said in a deceptively calm tone. "Alecto, continue."

The cackling laughter started anew, and Ginny felt the immense pain once again flooding her small body. She felt herself slam back onto the floor and let out a scream that would have rivaled any banshee. And then she could hear nothing, as all sound and sight faded from her conscious mind.

Her eyes squinted against the pain before they slowly opened. She saw nothing but black at first. It only took a moment before her vision began to adjust, though. The shooting pain she last remembered had lessened somewhat.

She didn't know how long she'd been out. The tiny barred window, positioned at the very top of one of the stone walls enclosing her, made it easy to tell it was still dark. She'd probably been out for only a few hours.

Ginny slowly stretched her body on the ratty blanket, the only thing protecting her from the hard floor. She reached over and gently rubbed her right wrist. It was healing some, but the bruises and cuts remained from the shackles she'd been placed in when brought here five days ago.

When Ginny first arrived, she'd been dragged into the ornate white hall and questioned. The Death Eaters present at the time of her arrival were quite thrilled they'd managed to capture a Weasley. It wasn't long before their joy died down and she was taken to a small cell, where she'd been left until today.

Ginny had expected her family would stage some dramatic rescue as soon as they realized she was missing. And each night, as she fell asleep on the cold dungeon floor, she hoped tomorrow would be the day she was freed.

Sitting up, Ginny leaned her back against the wall, staring at the stones in front of her. A ray of moonlight was the only thing that cut the darkness, causing even the slightest of movements to be echoed by grotesque shadows. Focusing straight in front of her, she watched as these distorted silhouettes seemed to hauntingly dance across the stones.

A light breeze from the window blew in to tickle her skin. The fresh bit of air seemed to help the nauseous feeling threatening to overtake her. Quickly taking a breath to squash the feeling further, she allowed her body to lie upon the blanket once more. Her eyes were getting heavy and gave in to the temptation to close. But before sleep could claim her, the clanking of a door, followed by the sound of footsteps descending the stairway leading to her prison, caused her eyes to open once again.

There was a small door made of metal bars allowing entrance and exit from the cell, and within seconds she heard that door clank into life as well. Had she been in her right mind, Ginny would have jumped up, ready to face whatever attack might be coming. But in her current state, she couldn't bring her body to comply. She would deal with the trouble when forced.

She felt a hand wiggle under her head and another slide beneath her back. Her body submitted to the gently demanding hands as they guided her into a sitting position, then nudged her to lean back onto the body that had come to rest behind her.

She heard an almost soothing male voice but didn't understand the words until she felt a bottle being pressed against her lips.

"Drink, Ginny," the voice said. "This will help with the pain." Once again she complied and parted her chapped lips to give the cool liquid entrance. Slowly, she felt her head begin to clear; her stiff muscles relaxed and the throbbing pains began to subside.

"I don't know what that was," she said, "but I just fell in love with it."

The body she was leaning against vibrated with a laugh that was never quite vocalized. "I'll be sure to give you the formula when you get out of here," he whispered.

Sitting upright by her own power, she reached up and pushed her long auburn hair behind her ears, then turned so she could look at her savior. Her brown eyes met the light gray orbs of a man she'd spent most of her life considering an enemy.

Draco Malfoy sat there, the length of his black fitted robes pooling around him, his pale blond hair lying in smoothly combed strands; he looked completely out of place in the filthy cell.

He'd been there once before, on the third night she'd been held hostage. He came bearing a small bundle with bread, cheese, and pumpkin juice - a feast compared to the mushy substance that had been appearing next to the bars the previous days. It was still hard for Ginny to wrap her mind around the fact Draco Malfoy was now a "good guy".

After the death of Voldemort, at the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, it appeared the magical world could breathe a sigh of relief and begin rebuilding their lives. But within a month Death Eaters began creeping up and organizing attacks against those who'd stood against their Dark Lord.

Ginny managed to complete her seventh year, and as soon as she graduated, demanded admittance into the Order of the Phoenix (an elite fighting group commonly known as the Order) whose sole mission was to capture all remaining Death Eaters. Much to the protest of her mother, father, and brothers - all five of them; her sixth, Fred, being the only Weasley lost in that fateful battle - she'd been accepted as a member.

The Malfoy family had been given asylum due to some aid Narcissa Malfoy had given Harry, but she'd been killed less than three months later during one of the impromptu Death Eater attacks; a case of a woman in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The death of the Malfoy matriarch hit the two men in her life in completely opposite ways. Lucius allowed his fury to manifest toward seeking revenge against the Muggles, since, in his mind, their existence was the reason the attack happened.

Meanwhile, Lucius' son's anger was directed toward the Death Eaters, whose random and pointless attack had caused his mother's death. Days later, Draco Malfoy appeared at the gates of Hogwarts seeking an audience with the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

He declared his own private war on the Death Eaters and convinced McGonagall to allow him into the Order. How he'd done it, Ginny never knew, but he managed to win over McGonagall and other important Order members, and thus, was included in their ranks. Of course, it wasn't an easy process by any means. But in the end, both Draco and his lifelong friend, Theodore Nott, were inducted into the Order and became spies for the cause.

Ginny herself had been slow to accept this supposed change in him. But with time she did. And while she didn't think of him as a friend, she knew she could trust him with her present plight.

"Thanks for that," she said, gesturing to the bottle in his hand. "Were you there?"

"I was," he answered.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Do you know what they plan on doing with me?"

"Well," he smirked, "getting straight to the point, aren't we?"

"Would you prefer light-hearted small talk? If you came here for my pleasant company, you're going to be sorely disappointed," she sighed.

"The truth," he said, his smirk fading, "is that I don't know. When that raid was organized they hadn't actually planned on taking hostages. They just wanted to cause some bother, strike a little fear; make sure everyone knew they were still around. But then someone saw that red hair of yours and couldn't resist grabbing you," he added, his smirk returning.

Ginny turned her body once more so she could lean against the stone wall. She shook her head as the memory replayed through her mind. She'd gone to Diagon Alley to try the new shop which had just opened, Gelda's Gelato. Instead, she'd gotten gruel and torture.

"Does my family know where I am?" She asked.

"I was able to send word to the Order your first night here. They know you were taken by Death Eaters and that you're okay for now," he replied.

Her head quickly turned to face him, a frown creasing her forehead, " _For now_?" Draco didn't reply. "Where are we anyway?"

"Wiltshire."

"Wiltshire? You mean this is—"

"It's not Malfoy Manor, no. But close to it." Draco copied her stance, allowing his own back to lean upon the bit of wall beside her. "An older couple used to live here. They moved away when the Dark Lord was rumored to be returning. The house was never sold, but they haven't been seen in over five years. My father figured it would be an ideal spot to hide Death Eaters."

"Did you tell the Order that?" she asked. Draco shook his head slightly. "Why didn't you tell them?" she questioned, an irritated note clearly audible within her voice.

"No point," he answered. "There's no way for them to get in. It's too much of a risk when they can do nothing for you."

"How do you know they can't help if you don't tell them?" she asked, but the anger in her voice only brought a chuckle and another smirk from the man beside her. "What's so funny?"

"You, Weasley. Even locked up, barely free from a round of _Crucios_ , and I can still get you worked up in a matter of seconds." A huff was her eloquent answer. "I need to head back. Take this," he said as he reached into his robe pocket to withdraw a vial, pushing it into her hand. "It's a sleeping draught, designed for restful sleep after a person is cursed." He turned then and walked out the cell opening.

She watched him proceed down the corridor and up the stairs, and once Ginny heard the familiar clang of the outer door she uncorked the vial and downed the liquid. It seemed like only seconds before sleep took her.


	2. Escape Plan

When she awoke on her sixth day, it was to be greeted by stiff muscles, but all the pain seemed to be gone from the curses of the day before. Her bit of gruel appeared like normal, but since she had no desire to actually eat it, Ginny spent quite a bit of time pushing the grayish matter around the plate, trying to create different images. And that was the highlight of her day.

The sun was beginning to set when she heard the clanking of the outer doors. Walking to the end of her cell, she saw Draco's tall form hurrying toward her and stepped back to allow him entrance. Going straight to the rough blanket, he sat down an unwrapped a small package he'd carried in. Hidden within, Ginny saw a few sausage links and a treacle tart. At the sight, her mouth began to water, the smell already reaching her senses.

"Sit," he said. "Eat." She took her place across from him and began to tuck in. He removed a small bottle from his cloak. "Juice," he said as he passed it to her. "Sorry for the odd combination. I grabbed the first things I saw." Ginny only provided a large smile between bites. But when she looked up she noticed he was looking away from her; his face set in a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Draco's eyes shot back to her face. "My father has called a meeting for tonight." Seeing the confused look he continued. "Normally he requests meetings with small groups when he has some task to assign, but he's asking for everyone to come tonight. Something's happening and I've no idea what it is." Ginny watched as his hands came up to run through his short, pale hair. "I have to go. The meeting will be starting soon. I'll come back tonight and let you know if anything's being planned." With that, he rose and hurried away.

Ginny wanted to call out to him, to ask him why he was so worried. She'd never seen him look anything but calm and this new sight unnerved her more than his words. But he was gone before she could form a sentence.

The next few hours were spent lying on her blanket, anxiously awaiting Draco's return. And when she heard the doors bang open, she jumped up and rushed to the cell bars. But when she saw the form stalking toward her, she instantly became rigid. The figure was wearing a cloak with the hood pulled up, but she could tell it wasn't Draco. The height was too short; the build too bulky. She retreated back to one corner of the cell, a small seed of panic growing.

Her cell door bust open and the figure stepped inside. For several moments nothing was said. He simply looked toward her, his face hidden by both his hood and the darkness. Then he laughed a deep, resonating sound which sent chills down her spine.

"So it's true," he said. "We really did capture the youngest Weasley." He laughed again. "When I heard, I had to come down to see for myself." He slowly began to walk toward her, lowering his hood as he came. He walked into a stream of moonlight, allowing Ginny to see his face and took in a quick breath at the sight. She knew his name, Macnair, but never had any personal dealings with him. What little she did know of him was not good.

Ginny sat in the corner, her arms pulling her knees in tightly to her chest. He advanced until he was standing directly in front of her, merely a foot away.

"What do you want?" she spat out.

"Ah, come now! Is that any way to greet a guest?" He snorted. "I just wanted to come down for a little visit. Maybe have some fun while I still can."

His last sentence was barely out of his mouth before he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, hauling her up. Her arms instinctively flung out, trying to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and forced them back against the stones behind her. Then stepping in, he pinned her to the wall.

Ginny was strong, and smart. She'd been trained by members of the Order, and Ginny knew she could fight him off, but for how long? She was trapped, with nowhere to run and no one to help her. Her brain instantly began planning a way to get out of his grasp and make a run for the cell opening. She knew that even if she did get out, she had no idea what lay waiting on the other side of the outer doors. But given the options, she would take her chances.

Jerking her leg up as hard as she could, her knee connected with his inner thigh. He stumbled back, his hands loosening on her wrists. With a quick twist and tug she freed them and pushed him aside as she sprinted for the door, but he recovered quickly.

He grabbed her upper arms from behind and spun her around so her front slammed into the stone wall. Her head began to swim from the contact, and she felt his body line up behind hers. In her haze, he managed to grab her wrists again and brought them above her head, where he readjusted his position, holding them both against the stones with one of his.

"Now, now, that wasn't a very smart thing to do, was it?" His free hand began to wander and she felt it creeping under the lightweight shirt she wore. Ginny started to struggle, trying to push herself off the wall, but with her dizzy mind and weakened state it was no use. She couldn't get free.

His hand traveled further up, moving to rest against the elastic band of her bra. When his hand moved up again and cupped her breast she struggled with renewed force, in a full state of panic. At some point her eyes had begun to water; her breathing quickened almost to the point of hyperventilating, yet she continued to fight.

Then her mind registered another sound, a voice that belonged to neither her nor her attacker. She couldn't understand the words, but through the tears standing in her eyes she saw a ray of bright light and the pressure of Macnair's body disappeared. She fell to her knees, her breaths sharp and quick. Her lungs didn't seem to be expanding enough to get a good breath.

She felt a presence behind her and struck out, but her attempt was thwarted.

"Ginny, stop!" It took her a second to understand the words. When she did she jerked her head around and her eyes found pale gray ones. "Stop, Ginny! It's me." Her movements stilled instantly, recognition flooding through her.

 _Draco_ , she thought, _Draco's here_. It was then she allowed her body to go limp, crashing into the chest in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and adjusted his position, pulling her up and onto his lap.

Her hands gripped his shirt and her cheek lay pressed against his torso. "He… he tried to… to—"

"I know," he said. "I saw."

They sat there for several minutes as she regained her wits. Gradually the tears stopped and her breathing evened out. Her muscles began to relax and only then did Ginny loosen her hold on his shirt, allowing herself to straighten up. Lifting her head, she looked into his eyes once more, an appearance of concern lingering there.

He stood, lifting her with him until she was standing on her own, and guided her to the blanket where she sank down, resting her back against the cool rocks. She closed her eyes and felt him take a seat beside her.

"Thanks for that," she said, her eyes still closed.

"That's the second time in two days you've said that to me, Weasley," he replied, a smirk evident in his words, bringing a trace of a smile to her lips and lightening the serious mood.

She opened her eyes and allowed them to focus. The dizziness from before was gone and she brought her hands up to wipe away the trace of tears remaining.

"What happened in the meeting?" she asked, turning her head towards him. She saw the smirk fade at her question, and her stomach clenched waiting for the answer.

"Lucius has been making plans," he began. "He was vague, but he's organizing some sort of public display." He was looking downward, the frown still there. He wasn't telling her something.

"And?" She asked.

" And… it would seem he's going to be using you as bait."

"Bait," she repeated, her stomach muscles clutching more. "Bait for what?"

"For drawing out the Order. He knows if your life is at risk your family will come to save you. He wants to create an ambush. Like I said, he was vague on the details. All I know for sure is he has a plan involving you, and it starts with moving you out of here tomorrow. This means I have to get you out of here _tonight_."

Ginny started to say something, but he held up a hand, "Just listen, Weasley. Do you remember when you were first brought here, when they Apparated you in?" She nodded. "That's the only place in the manor or on the grounds a person can Apparate. My father didn't randomly select this place; he thought it out carefully. The estate is large and the manor sits right in the middle of it.

"When he first got here," Draco continued, "he set up a variety of wards and charms for protection. Controlling apparition was one. That spot is heavily guarded; there's no way to get you out that way. Which means we have to get you out of the manor and travel on foot until we reach the estate's boundary; then we can apparate."

Ginny started to speak, but he silenced her again. "There's more. Another ward he put up was one that detects magic on the grounds, so once we're out of the manor, we won't be able to do magic until we're beyond the boundary."

"How far is that?" she asked.

"It's roughly eight kilometers."

"How are we supposed to travel eight kilometers on foot without being seen?" That panicked feeling was coming back and she knew he could hear it in her voice.

"We go through the forest," he answered. "When we leave the dungeons, there's a series of hallways leading to a door at the back of the manor. It's a short distance between the door and the forest line, so once we get out we'll be under the cover of trees in only a matter of seconds." He opened his mouth to speak again, but seemed to change his mind, pausing before asking, "Are you okay? Did Macnair…?"

"I hit my head is all. A little dizziness, but it seems to be gone now."

"Oh. Good, then." He whispered. Standing, Draco walked to the motionless figure lying just a few feet away. "We don't have much time, and I have to figure out what to do with him," he said, gesturing to Macnair. "Nott came to the meeting tonight. I need to talk to him. He and I will check the hallways and grounds. I'll be back as soon as I can. Be ready to leave when I do." With a flick of his wand, he levitated the unconscious Death Eater and hurried out.

Ginny sat there, confused. It was all rather overwhelming, but the prospect of finally getting out of there was also exhilarating.

The thrill faded the longer she waited. This plan was created quickly, with no time to think it out properly. There was so much that could go wrong.

She guessed Draco was gone for about an hour before he returned, and by that time all her excitement had faded to nervousness. He didn't bother to come in, just opened the door and motioned her out.

"Follow me, and stay close," he said, leading them down the corridor. He opened the outer doors and glanced in both directions before signaling her to follow.

Draco led her down a series of hallways, turning at various points. It took several minutes before he came to a sudden stop in front of a plain looking wooden door.

Turning to her, he said, "This is the door to the back of the grounds. The Death Eaters always enter and exit the manor from the main doors at the front, and normally never walk to the back. Some men were out front before and there will probably still be a few, but they won't be able to see us. Theo is stationed there, keeping an eye out and making sure no one wanders to the back grounds. I'll walk out first," he explained. "If it's clear I will motion for you. Then we head for the trees directly in front of us. Got it?" Ginny nodded. With a nod of his own, he opened the door and stepped out, leaving it slightly ajar.

She watched as he walked down a few steps, then onto the darkened grounds. He stood still for several moments, before turning and signaling her. Walking out, she gently shut the door and made her way down the steps toward him. Together they began walking quickly for the tree line. She could hear voices from somewhere behind her, on the front grounds, and quickened her pace.

Draco lingered behind her a few steps and as soon as she hit the tree line she heard a voice yell out from a distance.

"Who's there?"

Ginny instantly froze until she felt a hand pressing against her back and Draco hissing in her ear, "Keep moving!" She sprang back into action, walking deeper into the thick woods.

She heard the voice again, closer this time, and felt Draco's hand move from her back to grab her arm. With a tug, he forced her into a different direction, behind a cluster of bushes and fallen debris. "Get down. Stay behind there. Don't move and don't make a sound."

She did as he said; squatting as quietly as she could behind the tangled branches and dead leaves. Draco retreated back the way they'd come, halting whoever had followed them.

"Who's there?" the voice called again. "Ah, Draco! What you doing out here?"

"What I'm doing is none of your concern, Avery. You would do well to mind your own affairs," Draco responded, his words becoming muddled and indistinguishable to Ginny's ears when he moved out of the forest and onto the back grounds of the estate.

Silently shifting, Ginny tried to get a glimpse of the two men. She could see Draco, his back to her, talking with the man he called Avery. Because it was dark, she couldn't get a clear look at him. He was shorter than Draco, his build more slender, and his hair longer, falling to maybe his shoulders. As she continued to watch she could tell they'd started arguing; then she saw a sudden movement from Draco, a flash of light, and Avery fell to the ground.

Draco turned sharply back. He'd taken about three steps toward her when she saw another flash of light coming from behind Draco. He turned again and raised his wand, returning a spell of his own.

Ginny saw another man pass into the forest line. Curses were being fired back and forth until a very bright flash knocked Draco on his back. The man who'd fired advanced.

It was clear the spell had taken the wind from Draco, but he continued to struggle, both men forgetting their wands and using their hands to fight. She'd no idea who the attacker was. He was close to Draco's height but broader in the shoulders; stockier in build.

Ginny watched it all as though in a trance. She knew they were shouting but her mind only seemed to recognize a dull roar. She was scared; there was no simpler way to describe it. Draco was her only link to freedom and if he lost this fight then she would be found and Merlin only knew what would happen to her then.

It was only after Draco received a sharp blow to the side of his head from the other man's fist that Ginny's mind cleared. Draco was in serious trouble and her flight or fight instincts sank in; they were screaming fight.

Ginny sprang up from her hiding spot and flew toward the man. Grabbing him from behind by his shoulders, she pulled him away from Draco. He hadn't been expecting her attack and Ginny knew she had to use that to her advantage before he was able to regain his balance. When it came to brute strength there was no question the man would have the upper hand, but if Ginny had learned anything from her Order training, it was that the element of surprise could override strength if utilized effectively.

As they stumbled back, Ginny twisted her body, and then pushed forward, causing her opponent to fall to the side, and as he fell his hands naturally shot out to brace for the impact. Before he had time to regroup from the fall, Ginny lunged forward, grabbing his wrists and yanking them behind his back.

With his wrists securely in her hands, she forced them to cross at his lower back. He began to struggle, but Ginny held on, knowing if he got his hands free she wouldn't be able to fend off any attacks.

When he tried to stand she lurched forward again, throwing all her weight against his back, which successfully caused him to lose his footing and fall back to the forest floor. Unfortunately, she also lost her footing and the man was able to roll to his right side, causing Ginny to roll with him, pinning her right side to the ground.

She tried to free herself, but his girth was too much for her. With a jerk, his wrists slipped from her grasp and he rolled away from her. Ginny jumped to her feet but the man got to his first and dove toward her. He grabbed her arms and half lifted, half pushed her, so she was shoved back and knocked off her feet at the same time. She was sent flying through the air, her back colliding with a tree.

The man advanced but with a well-aimed kick she managed to knock him away. He recovered quickly and had her by the shoulders, hauling her up and slamming her against the tree again before her mind could register an escape plan. When she tried to struggle his hand flew up, hitting her in the jaw. She felt her head growing dizzy and then felt her body collide with the forest floor. She rolled to her back, ready to deliver another kick when the man abruptly stopped. Through the darkness, she could see a blank haze pass over his eyes before he fell forward.

It was only after his body had fallen that Ginny was able to see Draco standing several feet away, his wand pointed at the now unmoving body.

Draco walked over and helped her to her feet. "Are you hurt?" he asked, gently moving his hands over her arms for injuries.

"No," she replied, "just had the wind knocked from me." A relieved sort of sigh passed through his lips, his eyes closed, and she watched as all the tension in his body seemed to ease before her eyes. Not a second later those same eyes flew open again, and his shot to hers, a sudden fury behind them.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? I told you to stay hidden! Not to make a move or a sound! Do you want to get yourself killed?" he shouted.

Ginny was stunned into silence. Her mouth automatically opened to speak, but she had no words for his abrupt outburst.

"I'm risking my life here to protect you," he screamed, "and with one stupid action you almost ruined it! Do you know what would've happened if they'd captured you and taken you back to the manor?"

"I… I was try… trying to help," she stuttered.

"Help," he chuckled, "help! Help _how_? By getting yourself killed?" All Ginny could do was stare, open-mouthed, at the furious man before her. "Answer me!" As he screamed he stepped forward into her. She stumbled back and swallowed hard as her brain tried to think of something to say. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes, Draco's intense reaction too much for her overwhelmed mind to handle. It was when she continued to see the fury in his eyes that her thoughts focused, and her own anger began to replace her fear and confusion.

Ginny stood up straight, her hands forming tight fists at her sides. "I _was_ trying to help, Draco! As I recall, _he_ ," she yelled, pointing toward the referred Death Eater, "had _you_ ", shifting her hand she poked her finger against Draco's chest, "pinned to the ground!"

"I didn't need your help, Weasley! I was doing fine on my own." He snarled, pushing her hand away.

"Fine," she screamed, "fine? He was about to knock you senseless. If it weren't for me, _Malfoy_ , you'd be lying, unconscious, on the ground right now and you know it!"

Instead of replying with words, Draco stepped forward, rage still in his eyes, and shoved her.

Ginny's own livid eyes clashed with his as she brought her right hand up to smack him. He caught her hand with his left, leaving his right hand free to catch her left when it swung up. Then, he used his body to shove her back further against a tree, where he slammed her arms against the bark above her head.

"Why you—" she started to say, but was cut off as a deep growl rose up from Draco's throat and he leaned forward, covering her lips with his in a brutal kiss.

Ginny was momentarily stunned before she began to struggle, trying to get her arms free. Draco held fast, not relinquishing his hold.

She was finally able to pull her arms down, scraping them against the rough bark and out of his grasp. Her hands went up to grip his shoulders, intending to push him away, but instead, they wound around his neck and pulled him forward against her.

For Draco's part, he'd wanted her to just shut up, and hadn't thought beyond that when he initiated the kiss. After she'd been stunned into quietness he planned to push away, but when he felt her arms slide around his neck and pull his mouth harder against hers, his mind stopped working, and his body took over.

His hands slid down from the tree and clutched her waist, making her body lie flush against his.

Ginny's mind was soaring. Her right leg came up to wrap around his thigh, which prompted his hand to slide away from her waist and grip the back of her knee.

They stood there, bodies moving against each other, lips fused together, until a rustle of leaves from hurried footsteps registered and they broke apart.

Draco quickly bent down to retrieve the wand he didn't remember dropping. Stepping in front of Ginny he stood in dueling position waiting for the individual to come in sight. As soon as Draco saw movement through the trees, he fired.

Looking around his body, Ginny saw the figure drop to the ground. And when it didn't appear to get up, Draco moved cautiously forward. Wand before him, Draco moved past the tree line and looked down upon the would-be-attacker.

"Bugger," she heard him sigh.

Then another voice replied, "Hoped that were you mate." Rushing forward, Ginny peeked around the tree line and saw the form of Theodore Nott rising from the ground. "Ms. Weasley," he said, nodding his head in greeting. "Sorry 'bout this bit of bother. Avery and Judson here got away from me for a moment."

"So it would seem," Draco sneered.

"I'll handle clean up, you better be getting on your way before anyone else wanders over," Nott said.

"What are you going to do with them?" Ginny asked.

"A simple Obliviate should do the trick; make them forget they ever saw you, or at least give you enough time to disappear into the forest," he said.

"How?" Ginny questioned, her curiosity taking over, as she moved forward to stand beside Draco. "The other Death Eaters will know they were attacked."

"I doubt it," Nott chuckled. "These two make a habit of chugging firewhiskey, then coming onto the grounds and dueling. They've managed to knock each other out before; no one should suspect anything right away."

Ginny nodded her understanding, but then a thought leaped into her mind. "The magic," she said grabbing Draco's arm. "You said we couldn't use magic. That Lucius would know."

"The wards only allow him to know where magic happened," the blond replied, "not what was cast or who created it. Even if he gets suspicious and has someone check, seeing these two will explain all the magic he detected. But in case he does get curious," Draco continued, "we need to hurry and get out of here. But I'll cast the _Oblivio_ ," he said, "Nott's rubbish at memory charms."

He waved his wand twice, sending a wave of light over each man. It was only then Ginny realized he'd been performing nonverbal magic. "You're good at that," she said.

"What?" he asked, as he turned to face her.

"Nonverbal magic. I can manage a few spells, but not consistently." She watched as a wide smirk spread over his face.

"Admitting I'm better than you, Weasley?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Git," she mumbled.

"If you two are finished here?" Nott said shooing them both toward the forest.

"Right. Try to give us time before anyone finds these two, yeah?"

Giving a mock salute, Nott gave a firm "Aye" as Ginny felt her arm being grabbed and pulled back into the forest.


	3. Through the Woods

"Is there some sort of path we need to follow?" They'd started on a quick pace, or as quick as they could go in the darkness. Ginny was having a hard time seeing what was ahead of them and had no clue how Draco knew they were going the right way.

"No. We just have to stay on a straight course." Draco stopped and removed a round object from his pocket.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"A compass."

"A compass," she repeated. "A _Muggle_ compass?"

"Yes, Weasley, a Muggle compass. Your father handed them out one day; said they might come in handy."

"Do you know how to work it?" she asked, leaning toward him to get a better look.

"Of course I know how to use it," he sneered. "The manor is to the west behind us, so if we keep walking straight east we'll be fine. Try to keep up," he said before walking off.

As they continued to walk in silence, Ginny's mind began lingering on what had happened over the past few hours; including their kiss.

 _It was perfectly understandable_ , she thought to herself. After all, she and Draco had been through quite a bit that night. They'd gone through a rather intense situation; it was only natural their feelings should be as extreme. They'd simply gotten caught up in all the emotion of it and acted without thinking.

As these thoughts crossed her mind, she began watching Draco as he walked in front of her. She noticed his stance as he walked. And the way his body would bend and twist as he moved around branches and fallen debris. She couldn't deny that Draco was attractive, and in her mind it only confirmed her belief that what happened was a normal reaction. She reasoned that finding someone attractive was not the same as being attracted _to_ them.

Continuing on, they found the deeper they got in the forest, the more densely packed the trees became. The foliage cut out the rays of moonlight, making it difficult to navigate around the branches and fallen trunks.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, Ginny failed to pay close attention to where she was walking and her foot got caught on a protruding tree root, sending her sprawling across the ground.

Draco was by her side immediately. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I don't think so." Stretching out along the leaf strewn ground, Ginny flexed her legs and ankles but sensed no pains of discomfort. "Just bruised my knees a bit."

Helping her up, Draco continued holding her arm as she took her first few steps, before sliding in front of her to resume the lead. "We shouldn't be far from the boundary now."

"How will we know when we've reached the boundary?" she asked.

"It's a powerful charm. We'll be able to feel it when we pass through," he replied. Ginny had felt stirrings of magic before when she'd passed into houses protected by strong wards; she assumed it would be something similar.

They continued their trek in quiet for some time. She'd no idea how many hours had passed since they first started through the forest. She was just about to ask when Draco unexpectedly stopped. Ginny started to inquire why when his hand shot up to quiet her. "Listen," he whispered. Going still, Ginny tuned her ears to the sounds around her and was able to hear something in the distance. The noise was coming from behind her, and it didn't take long for her to realize it was the sounds of footsteps working their way through the forest, with a mingling of voices mixed in.

"They're coming. Run," Draco said, pushing her in front of him.

Without a second thought, Ginny did as commanded, tearing past the trees and brambles before her. Being this deep in the forest made speed difficult; there were too many limbs to avoid. Ginny could hear the people behind them getting closer. Draco noticed this as well and pulled her back slightly so he could retake the lead, grabbing her hand in the process to help pull her through.

The footsteps sounded so close Ginny tried to look behind her, but Draco pulled her hand firmly when he felt her twist. "Don't look back!" he shouted. They continued tearing through the woods, knowing their pursuers were gaining on them. But they didn't realize how close they were until a streak of red light came soaring past them.

When a second spell sped over their heads, Draco pulled his wand and fired behind them.

Ginny reacted when she heard another spell hit a branch beside them, ducking out of instinct. Draco, his hand still holding tightly to hers, drug her back up and they continued running.

Then she felt something. Her mind compared it to the feeling of running under a waterfall. There was a moment of heavy pressure, and then in the next instant, it was gone. They'd passed the barrier of the wards. Twirling her around, Draco wrapped one arm tightly around her, his body flush with hers. With his other, he raised his wand. Ginny screamed as she heard a shout of _Avada Kedavra_ before feeling the smothering sensation of Side-Along Apparition.

Ginny felt her body collide with something hard and once the dizzying rush of impact was over, she lifted her head and looked down. They'd lost balance during Apparition and Draco had fallen, pulling Ginny down on top of him. Turning her head to the side, she saw a bright green lawn connecting to familiar gardens leading to the stoop of an old, lopsided building. A huge grin spread over her face and a shout of joy escaped her lungs. She was home! The sight of the Burrow had never in her life made her as happy as it did at that moment.

Rolling over onto the soft grass, Ginny stretched out her arms, feeling the soft foliage caress the back of her hands, and let out another squeal of joy. Turning onto her side she looked at the man beside her. He hadn't moved from the spot where they'd landed. Sitting up she leaned over him.

"We made it, Draco!" she yelled. His eyes were closed and when they didn't instantly open she reached down and gave him a shove. "Open your eyes, Draco. Look! We're here." Her smile began to weaken when his eyes remained closed, his body unmoving. "Draco?" she called softly. "Wake up." He still didn't move. Her eyes widened and a rush of panic flooded her. _Avada Kedavra_. She'd heard it before they'd Apparated away.

"No!" she screamed. "NO!" Her hands fisted into the cloth of his shirt. "Open your eyes, Draco. Wake up!" When he still didn't react, her body slumped down; her face landing on his chest. "Please, don't be dead. _Please_." Her eyes started to water, giving way to a line of tears sliding down her cheek.

"Now a Weasley's crying over a Malfoy; will wonders never cease?"

Bolting up, Ginny looked down into the face of the man beneath her. Draco's eyes were open now, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed, her exhausted body falling against his once more.

"Not yet," he chuckled.

A series of shouts had Ginny sitting upright again and turning in the direction of her childhood home. She saw her mum leading a group of redheaded relatives all yelling her name.

The group was upon them in an instant, pulling both Ginny and Draco to their feet. She felt almost as if in a dream as she was passed from one person to another for hugs. Then they were ushered into the house.

Ginny and Draco were led to the sofa, where they sat for what felt like hours, and were asked question after question. Her mom sat beside her, unwilling to let go of her hand unless it was to pull her into an impromptu hug. Her father had pulled up a chair beside his wife, listening as Ginny and Draco told the details of her kidnapping and escape. Her brothers Bill, George, and Ron were present. A few Order members had been there when they arrived, and several more turned up as word of Ginny's arrival spread.

When she began yawning, and her eyes became noticeably heavy, her father stood. "I think we should let these two get some rest now. There will be time for questions tomorrow," he said.

One by one people came up for a final hug until it was down to just Ginny, Draco, her parents, and her brothers.

"Bill," her mother said, "will you go up and see to Percy's old room. Draco can sleep there tonight. Will that be all right with you, dear?" she asked, addressing Draco.

"Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he replied.

Ginny decided to forego sleep a little longer in favor of a hot, and much needed, shower. Afterward, she dressed in her most comfortable pajamas and crawled into bed. She lay there replaying everything that had happened over the past six days. And her thoughts strayed to Draco. He had risked his life to help her escape. It dawned on her his own life had been fully changed because of his actions. There would be no question among the Death Eaters that Draco had switched loyalties; his position within the Order had been compromised. Ginny's mind didn't seem to want to shut down, so she decided to go downstairs for a cup of tea.

As she exited her room, her eyes locked with the door across the hall, Percy's old room. Without thinking much about it, she walked the few steps and knocked softly on the door. She heard Draco's voice call out, "Come in," and she slowly opened the door.

She found him stretched out; his arms folded under his head. Walking in, Ginny shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed, sitting lightly on its edge. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he returned. They both sat there for several seconds before Ginny broke the silence. "I couldn't sleep."

"I guessed as much," he said, and even though she wasn't looking at him, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

There was another silent pause before she turned her head in his direction and connected her eyes with his. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry. For what?" he asked.

"I didn't think of it at the time," she started, "but now I realize how much you were risking by helping me. You won't be able to go back."

"No, I won't." he said in a soft, calm tone.

"What will you do now?"

Sighing, Draco sat up and pulled himself so his back was against the headboard. "The Order will have a meeting tomorrow. I imagine that's one of the things that will be discussed."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't be. It was worth it." Ginny's heart began to beat just a bit faster, her eyes glued to his. She couldn't think of a reply, unsure how exactly to interpret his last comment. "I never particularly enjoyed spying on my father for the Order. And Nott's there, so we still have someone close to Lucius. I'm rather looking forward to doing something different."

Unsure of what to say, Ginny simply nodded her head. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep." Her gaze traveled down and lingered on his lips. And again she acted before thinking, leaning in to lightly caress his lips with hers. "Good night," she said as she pulled back. But before she could stand, he brought his right hand up and gently gripped the back of her neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

Their lips seemed to dance together; his taking the lead and hers willingly following. She felt him shift and then his left hand was grasping her outer thigh, lifting her further on the bed; their arms tangled around each other's bodies.

Draco was the first to pull away from the embrace, loosening the hold his arms had on her as he did. He then leaned forward, and brushed one more kiss across her lips, as if to soften his retreat. Their eyes connected before he murmured, "We should get some sleep."

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she nodded her agreement, before untangling her arms from his body and standing. She caught his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then turned to exit the room.

Her hunt for tea forgotten, Ginny went back to her room and slipped between the soft comfort of her covers.

A small smile spread over her features as she nestled into the warmth. She had no idea what the morning would bring. But as she fell asleep, she couldn't help thinking that tomorrow looked very promising.


End file.
